What If? Gender Bent addition
by AidoRockz
Summary: A young boy is found all alone in a snow storm and is saved by Kameko Kuran, a Pureblood Princess when a evil vampire tries attacking him. Adopted by Kaien Cross what kind of adventures await Yuki, his childhood friend Yasuko Kiryu and his hero, Kameko? Yuki, Zero and Kaname are gender bent. Other characters are in debate
1. Chapter 1

This is a short story for Xejis Male Yuki challenge ^^ I kind of gender blended Kaname and the Level-E but I hope you like it

* * *

It was cold, very old. A little boy with short brown hair and brown stood in the middle of a snow storm, watching as snow flacks landed on his green mittens. Ignoring the whipping wind snow on his face and ears, the young boy stared at the flakes in confusion as they landed on his green mittens. He had no idea what the wet white stuff was but a strange male voice at back of his mind told him it was snow and that snow was something that wasn't red.

The little boy, who was only around the age of five, was scared and confused. The young boy couldn't remember how he got outside in a place like this. He couldn't even remember his own name. All the little boy knew was he was alone, barely dressed warm enough, in a snow storm. Did his parents abandon him there? Did the little boy even have parents? Or did he run away and get lost? The child could remember nothing.

Just as the child realized the snow and wind was causing him to get cold, he heard something in the near distance. Looking up the little boy could see the figure of a person coming closer. Having no memory the young child was both curious and frightened. Was this person looking for him? Was this person the person that put him here? Or was this a person that would hurt him? He didn't know but as the person got closer, the young child saw it was a woman; a scary looking woman with long blond hair whipping in the wind.

"Hello there, little boy. Are you lost?" The woman asked in a sickingly friendly voice. Her mouth was hidden by a scarf but her eyes glowed red.

The little boy whimpered and stepped back. There was something wrong about this woman and, even with no memories, the child still knew enough to stay away from her. Seeing this the woman giggled evilly and stepped closer. As she did so, she lifted her mouth away from her scarf so a pair of fangs flashed in her mouth.

"May I drink your blood?" she asked evilly, her mouth wide to show a row of sharp teeth. Frightened, the little boy stepped back even more but slipped on the snow, falling on his but.

"N.. no!" The young child shouted as the woman jumped at him. She grabbed at his head and bared her fangs but never got the chance to bite.

In second blood spattered everywhere. It landed on the surrounding snow, the child's face and his blue coat. His brown eyes shown fearfully a young girl appeared in front of him. Her hair was a brown like his, only darker and much longer. Her eyes were a red whine color and staring at the blond woman coldly. She was wearing a red scarf that wrapped around her neck and a brown jacket. She appeared to be only a couple years older than the young boy. Lastly her hand was sticking through the blond woman's neck.

"You are a disgrace to all vampires." The young girl glared as she pulled her hand away from the older woman. The injured woman tumbled to the ground and turned to dust in front of the young boy's eyes.

The young child trembled as he stared at the girl in front of him, who was licking blood off her fingers. With her mouth wide open the young child could see she too had fangs in her mouth. The young boy was frightened and shook as he watched her. The young girl killed the older woman like it was nothing. She couldn't have been only a few years older than him but she acted like something completely else. Upon realizing the little boy was staring at her fearfully, the young girl lowered her hand and smiled kindly.

"Are you alright?" she asked kindly, holding out her bloody hand. The young boy stared at the hand hesitantly before taking it.

He didn't know why he should trust this girl but... he somehow felt safe with her. Sure he was still scared but there was something about her whine colored eyes that made him feel safe. Besides this girl, who the boy didn't even know the name of, saved his life. The least the little boy could do give the girl his trust.


	2. First Night part 1

Wow, I didn't think so many people would ask me to continue this. Alright, I'll try my best ^^ Now I am not going to gender blend everyone, just everyone I think counts. So, since I want to stay true to the story line, just with some gender blending, Zero will become a girl as well. Otherwise he wouldn't fall in love with Yuki and I am not making Zero gay. So Kaname will now by Kameko and Zero will be Yasuko. I'll try to make Zero more of a tomboy so his personality wont change but if things don't go well I will edit the chapter and change him back into a boy.

Oh and I am going to be changing from first person to third person in different chapters, depending on what the chapter is based on. This chapter, since it has most of Yuki's thoughts, will be first person Yuki's P.O.V

* * *

"Out of my way! Don't push." I shouted as I pushed past the group of fan girls. I could hear them complain but, since it was nothing new, I ignored them as I pushed my way to the front of the group.

"Alright everyone, step back! It's past curfew for everyone in the Day Class so I please go back to your dorms." I shouted and spreed out my arms to block the girls from the giant gates behind me. However, like any other time I tried making the girls leave, I was just glared at.

My name is Yuki Cross. I am a first year student in the Day Class. I am also a member of the discipline committee. I attend a school called Cross Academy, a boarding school which is attended by two groups of students; the Day Class and the Night Class. While the classes share the same building we are separated by two dorms and don't share classes. The Day Class students, like me, attend class during the day and the Night Class students attend at night. It is why so many Day Class students crowd around the Moon Dorms at twilight; it is the only time they are able to see the Night Class students.

"You're being a jerk, Yuki Cross! Just because you're the Headmaster's son it doesn't mean you can tell us what to do!" One of the girl's shouted angrily. The girls around her shouted their rounds of agreement and I even heard one tell me I was just being jealous.

"Besides, why do you care? You can keep the girls to yourself, we come for the boys." Another girl shouted and attempted to get past me. I grunted and spreed my arms out as much as possible, attempting to keep them back.

"You're wrong, I'm not jealous! It is my job to keep you back. Please just go back to your dorm." I begged, digging my heals into the pavement as the girls pushed at me. I wasn't exactly weak but having a large group of girls push at you at the same time was harder than it might seem.

My adoptive father had always taught me to respect girls and be nice. Of course, as a discipline committee member, I couldn't be too nice or else the girls wouldn't take me seriously. Not that they actually _did _take me seriously in the first place. The girls hated me because I tried keeping them from the Night Class. Some think I am jealous of the fan boys and some think I am gay and jealous of them. Let me say right now that I am_ not _gay. Well at least I got pity from some of the Day Class boys. However no one took me seriously and, since I was raised to be respectful and nice, I couldn't use force outside pushing.

"Come on, Night Class is about to start, you have to leave now." I groaned and tried to push the group of girls back. The girls only booed at me and kept yelling for me to get out of the way.

_Creak_

'Oh god, I'm too late again.' I thought as the loud creaking of the gate singled it was now opening. Sadly for me it caused the girls to get even more excited and they started screaming even louder.

'Gees, don't these girls know the meaning of inside voices?' I thought bitterly and rubbed my left ear. It had literally just been yelled in and now it was ringing.

Despite having a ringing ear drum I can't blame the girls for acting like rabid fans. You see there was a good reason the Day Class makes such a fuss every twilight. Or at least they think it is a good enough reason. For the Night Class is an elite group and they are all very attractive. There weren't many Night Class students, a couple dozen at most, but each and every one was, well to put it simply, beautiful.

"Good morning girls! You are look so lively and cute today." Hanabusa Aido, the genius of the Night Class, began his normal flirting routine with the Day Class girls. Lets just say Hanabusa and I are not friends.

'Morning?' I thought and sighed. Well at least the girls were too love crazy to notice the slip of words.

"Hey, watch it!" I yelled as I found myself being pushed to the ground by a group of hyper girls. As I landed on my knees I went ignored as they rushed over to get Hanabusa's attention.

'Well this is what I get for being too soft.' I sighed and watched Hanabusa start his little _bang bang _game. However my vision of Hanabusa was soon interrupted by a familiar figure.

"Yuki, are you OK?" Kameko Kuran asked as she knelt in front of me, her hand on my arm. I felt my cheeks heat as she then smiled at me.

"Thank you for working so hard every day. I'm sorry if the girls give you such a hard time." She told me. The heat in my cheeks seemed to get worse and I could hear some girls around me snickering.

"Kameko-Senpia." I shouted uncontrollable. Feeling my embarrassment grow by all the stares I jumped up and dusted myself off, blushing.

"I'm fine, Kameko, thank you very much!" I thanked, trying very hard to ignore the snickering and staring. It was harder than it looked.

A boy being saved by a girl is one of the worst things that can happen to you. At least according to most other boys. It hurts their ego especially if others were around to watch. I myself don't mind behind helped and saved by girls but the snickering and staring by the girls wasn't making me feel any better. I was already thought of as one of the most sensitive boys in the Day Class, I didn't want to be thought of as helpless as well.

"It makes me sad to see you act this way, Yuki. You never used to care what the girls thought of you. And, please stop speaking so formally to me, it makes me feel so lonely." Kameko said as she placed her hand on top of my head. I frowned and looked up at the friendly face smiling down at me.

"I'm sorry, Kameko-Senpai, it's just, you saved my life and I..." I cut myself off as I looked down. Why was this so hard?

This person is Kameko Kuran. She is the president of the Night Class and Moon Dormitory. Most importantly she is the girl that saved my life on that snowy day ten years ago.

"Don't worry about that, Yuki. It was a long time ago." She told me, stroking my head as it moved to my cheek. However before her fingers could even brush against my warm cheeks was grabbed by someone that stood behind me.

"Class has started, Kuran." A rough, female voice said from behind me. Turning around I saw it was none other than Yasuko Kiryu, the female discipline committee member and my partner.

Yasuko was a tomboy sort of girl. Her hair was silver and went just below her ears, though it was neck long in the back, and cold lavender eyes. She was a year older than me and about the same height as Kameko, which meant she was taller then me. Yasuko, like me, wore a Day Class uniform and a white prefect badge on our arm. However while I wore pants and a guy's jacket, Yasuko wore a short skirt all Day Class girls got and a girl's jacket. Lastly Yasuko has a tattoo that resembled the school crest on the left side of her neck.

"Heh, you're scary, Ms. Discipline Committee." Kameko giggled as she pulled her arm away. I could see the coldness in Yasuko's eyes as Kameko and the other Night Class students walked off to class.

I never understood why Yasuko hates Kameko so much. From what I understand they had a lot in common. At least I thought they did. After all, like me, Kameko and Yasuko both lost their parents some time ago. Yet Yasuko has hated Kameko from the first moment they met and I have a feeling Kameko feet the same towards Yasuko. It's rather sad actually, the two people I care for most hating each other.

In the distance I could see that a fan boy somehow managed to get past us and was giving Kameko a rose. I saw a smile spreed on her face and she accepted the rose. Jealousy swelled inside of me and I glared at the boy who ran off with his friend. They were laughing and fist bumping and my hand turned into a fist. However I had no reason to be jealous. Sure Kameko saved my life but she was still way out of my league.

"You know, Yuki, whether you like her or not is no business of mine. However, you do understand it is impossible to be with her, right?" Yasuko's voice, which had softened a bit, broke me from my thoughts. Tensing I found myself blushing in embarrassment.

Was I really that obvious? Yes I had a crush on Kameko. Not only did she save my life ten years ago but she became a big sister figure to me. She often came to visit me and became a important part of my life growing up. I owe my whole life to Kameko Kuran but, sadly, I doubt she returns my feelings. After all there were plenty of Night Class boys for Kameko to choose from..

"Oh shut up. I understand they are different from us." I grumbled and stared after the Night Class. They were nearing the school and the Day Class students began to leave.

You see the Night Class has a secret. A dark secret. For the Night Class isn't just a elite group of good looking students. There is a reason a secret resides in the Night Class that the Day Class does not know about. For the Night Class consists entirely of vampires. Yasuko and I uphold the secret this secret as discipline committee members. In truth discipline committee is just a cover for our real job. For we are guardians of the school. We are security personnel and it is our duty to protect the Night Class's secret.

"Get back to your dorm right now! Making a fuss with your stupid kyah, kyah, kyah everyday! Who's the one that has to work to keep things under control?! Huh?!" Yasuko suddenly shouted, waving her fist at a group girls that lingered behind. Besides being a tomboy, Yasuko was also known as being the scariest girl in the school so the girls ran off without screaming without a second thought.

"You have no right acting like that after being late, Yasuko!" I shouted and pushed her in the shoulder annoyingly. She shouted her rounds of ouch before placing a hand on my head and pushing me back.

Yasuko was the only girl I act like this with. It was because we grew up together for the past four years. Yasuko was also a tough girl and didn't like it when people treated her like a weak girly girl. I'd never treat her like that though and so should no one else. The last guy I saw treat Yasuko like she was a helpless little girl was a local boy in town. Lets just say he'll now think twice before judging a girl by their looks.

_**~Time Skip~**_

"I don't get it." Yasuko growled in annoyance. I sighed deeply and decided to stay out of her angry rant.

"Is our role guarding celebrities as they come out of the dorm, Headmaster?!" Yasuko demanded as she banged her hands on the desk. The Headmaster simply took a sip of his tea before looking at the both of us.

"I understand you two have such a hard time, evening after evening. I thank you got all the hard work you do." he said in between sips of his tea. The aura around Yasuko seemed to get darker around that point.

"If you understand how hard it is put, more students on the discipline committee. He's useless." she seethed and pointed her thumb at me. I felt a vain throb in the back of my head and in my fist as I shook it at her.

"Says the girl that is either always late or doesn't show up at all. And I am _not_ useless." I shouted, giving my best glare. It seems I went ignored and Headmaster took another sip of tea.

"That's not possible, Yasuko. Guardians are crucial so that the Day Class and Night Class can co-exist. I can allow only the two of you to do the job." He told us with his coffee cup to his lips. I took the time to look at an annoyed Yasuko as Headmaster continued explaining why he didn't enrol anyone else into the committee; all but the true reason.

'Real reason aside I wouldn't wish any one being hated like we are. Even if they weren't hated they have no idea how stressful this job really is. They'd probably think they'd become best friends with everyone in the Night Class and no one would mess with them.' I thought and crossed my arms against my chest. If it was that easy I doubt I'd keep falling asleep in class.

"However if I let my adorable son and beloved daughter do it I don't have to grieve over it."

At the mention of being called adorable I sweat dropped and rolled my eyes. Headmaster was being over dramatic again. I was fifteen years old now, far too old to be adorable. Handsome or cute maybe but not adorable. I didn't say anything though and even if I wanted to I couldn't. Yasuko took far more offence to the complement and the next thing we knew the desk nearly split in two. Yasuko was stronger than she looked and I pitied anyone that pissed her off enough.

"It may be true that you've taken care of me but I don't recall ever becoming your adopted daughter." She seethed, the aura that surrounded her blacker than I have seen it in a while. The Headmaster really needed to think his words before saying them.

My adopted father had a really bad habit of saying things without thinking of the results. One of the worst and most embarrassing things is he keeps bugging Yasuko and I to call him father. I tolerate it and call him father sometimes only to keep him from getting over dramatic. It's embarrassing having a father that acts younger than me most of the time. Not to mention both Yasuko and I think the Headmaster might be a bit bipolar. Still he was the only father figure I knew and I loved him as such. Didn't make him less embarrassing though.

"Yuki, you really were adopted by the nut so say something." Yasuko turned to me. I knew she wanted me to agree with her but the problem was I agreed with the Headmaster's idea of peace so I would have to answer truthfully.

"I think the Night Class is doing fairly well with the Day Class. There seems to be a few trouble makers but, aside from breaking a few rules, they aren't hurting any of other students." I answered and could feel Yasuko's veening stare. I laughed and rubbed at the back of my head.

"Happy to help."

"What a good child! Father is really happy!" Headmaster suddenly shouted, causing both Yasuko and I to look at him again. Oh dear god he was actually crying.

"You really are the only human that understands my pacifism, Yuki! Me, I want to put an end to the war between vampires and humans. A war that has been continuing in the darkness of history since ancient times. I want the young vampires, with their natural intelligence and unfettered hearts, to become a bridge between the two species!" The Headmaster began dancing around with his blanket flapping around him like wings. Worst of all, he was still crying in happiness.

"I'm educating them for that purpose! That is why I started the Night Class!" he began to sing next as he continued to dance around. I think everything was too much for Yasuko because, the next thing I know, she turned around and began to leave the room.

"I'm going on patrol. Yuki, I'll leave the rest up to you." And then she was gone, with the door closing behind her. I sighed and shook my head sadly, knowing it was the mention of the Night Class that caused her to leave and not the Headmaster's childish antics.

Yasuko is known to have a temper and gets angry easily. She isn't always like that though. Yasuko is actually a very kind girl with a warm heart, but only to those she seemingly cares about. We have a sibling like bond and are childhood friends. To put an example on how strong our relationship is Yasuko repeated first year just for me, so I wouldn't be alone. We bug each other every now and then but I know we both care for each other. It's just, Yasuko has so many secrets that it worries me sometimes.

"Well, it's not like I don't understand what Yasuko is saying. There are still vampires who attack humans. If people found out the truth about the Night Class, it could cause an uproar." The Headmaster, now much calmer with his blanket wrapped around him again. Thinking of the Night Class and all the students in it I got angry.

"Kameko is different! There are righteous vampires like her, so your pacifism idea is possible." I shouted and slammed my hands on the already broken desk. Hopefully I didn't give myself a splinter.

"Yuki.."

Seeing that the Headmaster was getting all emotional again I decided it was time to make my leave. So, walking over to the window I easily opened it and out my own foot on the sill. However before I jumped out I told the Headmaster that everything was going to be alright and leave it to me and Yasuko. Throwing out a quick good bye, I jumped outside before I would get hugged to death or scolded for not calling him father.

Landing on the ground with ease, I began to run. As I did flashes of the day played through my mind and lingered on the form of Kameko Kuran. Kameko... My first memory was of that night ten years ago when she saved me from that evil vampire. To this day I still can not remember what happened before I woke up to white all around me. However, after saving my life, Kameko took me Headmaster Cross, a friend of her family's. The Headmaster took me in and adopted me as his son, without even knowing who I was. That night ten years ago was my _beginning_. Maybe that's why I always wished vampires and humans could be friends.

* * *

**Sorry for the sudden ending but this is already over 3,000 words technically it is two nights ^^ I ended it where the first night ends in the manga.**

Now that Yuki is a boy I plan to have him a little braver, but will contain a fear of being alone and of scary vampires, a little smarter, and a little stronger. Otherwise I want to keep Yuki's original personality with a few changes here and there.

Kaname as a girl... I don't know what I can say besides she will giggle when amused instead of laugh or chuckle

Zero as a girl I am not sure yet. I want to keep the original personality so I make her a tomboy.

Does anyone have any suggestions to me? I am thinking the next chapter will be in third person since it has less of Yuki's personal thoughts -those white boxes in the manga- oh and for those that don't understand why I kept Yuki's name and not Kaname and Zero's it's because Yuki and Yuuki -the girl one but most spell it Yuki- is a same sex name **Please tell me what you think and if I should still continue **


	3. Please read Me, important

Hello :3 I just wanted to say a few things before I start the next chapter. One thing is Yes I changed the title and summary since, if I am going to turn this into a full out story, I thought it was a good thing. Another thing is I think, if I manage to get that far, I will be gender blending Rido into the Crazy aunt who fell in love with Haruka, If you guys have any ideas for any other gender blends please let me know. However I want to tell you the people I want to keep the gender off.

Hanabusa Aido: I feel his crush on Kaname/Kameko would seem less gay and more natural

Akatsuki Kain: I just want to keep him as a guy

Ruka: I want to keep her a girl and maybe I will make her like how Aido was to Kaname; she will have a crush on Kameko

Senri and Rima: they will be the same as well. Except for Senri it would be his father that raised him not his mother

Takuma: Yes I want to keep him as a boy since I can't see him as a girl. Unless enough people can convince me to turn him into a girl

Now these are the people I will be willing to gender blend if you want me to

Yori

the Night Class maid -so it would be a butler-

some small part characters -such as a waiter instead of a waitress at that ice cream place-

you can give suggestions


	4. First Night part 2 end

It turns out Yori is a unisex name, like Yuki/Yuuki so I will change her into a boy but keep her name. This chapter will be in third person and first person. Please review and tell me what you think :3

Oh and how many people would like me to keep Aido Bisexual? He is more straight -I think- but since he is in love with Kaname that is what makes him bisexual. Because I was thinking Aido might have a slight crush on Yuki. I found out and in volume 13 that Aido had a small crush on Yuki, thinking she was cute far before he knew she was a Pureblood.

I am so sorry for so many mistakes; I was so tired when I wrote this :(

* * *

**_~Third Person P.O.V~_**

"Cross! Cross!"

No mater how many times the teacher shouted for Yuki, the boy continued to sleep. It has been a long and boring night's patrol and as always Yuki arrived back to his dorm early in the morning. He had only managed to get a few hours of sleep before his roommate woke him for classes. So, like always, Yuki had fallen asleep in the middle of class, resting his head between his arms on his desk.

"Alright then, Kiryu." The teacher then shouted for the girl. However after a few seconds without an answer one of the students raised their hands.

"Teacher, Kiryu fell asleep as well." the student said with a sweat drop. The teacher, who had a suddenly looked tired and annoyed, sighed.

"Those two are always asleep. Why on earth are they always tired?" He complained, rubbing the space above his eyes. You see not even the Day Class teachers knew the truth of the Night Class so they had no idea of the hard work the two students did every nigh.

"Supplementary classes for you two!" he shouted, even though the two prefects continued to sleep. After that class went on as usual.

_**~Time Skip~**_

Waking with a loud yawn, Yuki stretched his arms into the air. While he enjoyed his well rested nap it didn't mean Yuki enjoyed falling asleep in class. He wasn't a horrible student but he was barely passing most of his classes as it was. The young teenager wished he could sleep longer in his room so could focus more on his school work. Dealing with the Night Class and fan girls was already stressful enough, he didn't want to fail any courses on top of that.

"Aw man, not more supplementary classes again." Yuki groaned and rested his chin on the desk. Yori, Yuki's best friend and roommate, began putting his school work in his bag.

Yori was Yuki's best and only guy friend in Cross Academy, and had been friends since middle school. He was a short boy like Yuki and, like Yuki, was one of the kinder and sensitive men in the school. Yori had short, ear length brown hair and big hazel eyes to match. What made Yori different from the rest of the boys in the school was he wasn't jealous over the fact that the girls preferred the Night Class boys over them. He found those girls too shallow and stuck up so Yori would wait for a nice, cute and sensitive Day Class girl to fall over.

"What a hard life you live, Yuki. You return to the dorm in the early morning and take naps during classes. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were a vampire." Yori joked. However Yuki didn't take it as a joke and tensed while paling.

"You don't actually believe that, do you Yori? I mean I can't be a vampire, they don't exist." He said nervously. Yori deadpanned and gave Yuki a serious look.

"Of course not. I was joking." He said as he stood up. Yuki laughed nervously as the color reappeared in his face and said oh right.

"Oh, Yori, lets take supplementary classes together. It's not fun taking it with just that girl." Yuki complained as he grabbed Yori's shoulder. Yori continued to look at his friend with a deadpan expression as he easily shrugged the hand off of him.

"Are you crazy? No way. You'll be fine. You and Yasuko get along okay." He said and began to walk away. Yuki groaned as a vain began throbbing in his forehead.

"It's not fine!" Yuki shouted. "Yasuko is such a stick in the mud who cares too much about little details. She's such a hothead; a girl of small calibre. You'd think she was PMSing all the time." He began ranting loudly. Not far behind him Yasuko's own forehead vain began to throb.

"Yuki, I can hear you." She said angrily. Yuki just huff and immaturely began to make faces.

"I said it so you can hear me." He said as he stretched out his cheeks and stuck out his tongue. Yori frowned from behind his friend.

"Yasuko might be a little scary but she's rather nice to you. I feel like she is always on edge. Please don't make things worse. Oh, and dude, PMS jokes are not cool." Yori smiled as he walked towards the door. Noticing that his friend was really leaving him alone with Yasuko Yuki startled and reached out his arm for his friend.

"Yori, wait!" Yuki shouted. Yet Yori chuckled and turned back as he was half way out the door.

"Sorry Yuki, maybe next time. Besides you're the only one that can deal with her. Now if you don't hurry night will fall without you." he joked before leaving the two prefects alone. Yuki groaned and paid no attention to anything until he was punched in the shoulder.

"What the hell was that for?!" Yuki demanded and rubbed his shoulder. Yasuko glared as she walked down the stairs to the doors.

"Like I said, I heard what you said."

_**~Time skip~**_

"The effectiveness of the blood tablets developed by our Night Class has been verified all over the world. You students are the pride of our school and the night clan." The vampiric teacher said proudly. As he said this the younger vampires, which built up the Night Class, were doing their own things.

"It wasn't much." A blond female said, smiling as she put a hand through her hair. A boy with short blond hair that sat close beside her agreed. **  
**

"Just a study group." a male vampire asked. **(1)**

"This environment, where we can co-exist with humans gave us crucial insight for it's development. Right, Kameko-Sama?" Another male vampire asked, smiling as he looked over to the female Pureblood. Kameko laughed softly as she flipped to a new page in her book.

"You're right. I appreciate that the Headmaster allows us to study here." She said gratefully, a graceful smile on her Pureblood lips. From outside the window that sat just behind her Kameko could fell a pair of eyes staring at her but choose to ignore it; or at least pretend to for the moment.

_**~Outside~**_

Outside the window Yuki and Yasuko stood on the balcony. Looking up through the window of the class room the Night Class was using, Yuki could easily see Kameko. A light blush made it's way up to his cheeks and the young boy sighed. Oh how he adored the female vampire and how he wished he could be with her right now. Yuki's blush became a little darker when Kameko turned her head towards the window and seemed to look right at him.

"So how is she tonight? Your hero, Kameko?" Yasuko asked out of the blue. Yuki felt his body tense at the realization he was spotted staring and became nervous.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't looking at just Kameko!" Yuki laughed as he moved away from the window to look out at the forest. "Yes, yes everyone in the Night Class is behaving themselves tonight. Not to mention there are no Day Class students out tonight." He said happily and placed his hands behind his head, a bright and cheery smile on his face. Yasuko said nothing and watched Yuki as he continued to talk.

"Yep! A quiet and peaceful night! There are no problems with school discipline!" Yuki continued to say cheerfully. Yasuko turned her gaze away from Yuki and hung her head in silence.

"That idiotic Headmaster talks about the Night Class as if they are good vampires who support his pacifism. But I don't trust them. I wont let my guard down." She spoke after a few seconds of saying nothing. At the cold tone in her voice Yuki turned and looked at Yasuko curiously.

"But if you believe that, why do you cooperate without saying anything?" He asked without much thinking. Yasuko raised her head and gave Yuki a cold yet serious stare.

"I've already told you. I'm cooperating so I can find the most effective way to kill those beats in human form." She said coldly. Yuki could just stare as his childhood friend turned her back on him and began to walk away.

"I'll patrol inside." She said as she left.

_**~First Person P.O.V/Yuki~**_

As I watched Yasuko walk away I couldn't stop myself from frowning. She had always been this way, ever since the night the Headmaster brought her home four years ago. It was sad and I wished she could just find happiness again. It's not like I can't understand her hatred of vampires though. In fact if I was Yasuko I bet I would feel the same as her.

"_Yuki, this is Yasuko. I'll be taking care of her from now on. Yuki, her family was killed by a bad vampire." _The Headmaster's voice echoed through my mind four years ago. I frowned and sighed as I remembered the haunted look that Yasuko had in her lavender eyes.

I could only imagine what Yasuko had seen and even then I had to stop myself. She looked broken, lost and most importantly angry. I never wanted Yasuko to have that look again so I became her friend and ally. Over the years she had lost that broken and lost look in her eyes but the angry still holds to this day. I know that not all vampires are pacifists. The family I don't remember could have been attacked by one. Maybe even the same vampire that tried killing me ten years ago.

"Can you walk?"

"Y-yeah, barely. It hurts though"

Voices broke through my thoughts, causing me to sigh. Those voices belonged to two girls and I doubt they were Night Class students. The only female in the Night Class I can think would skip class would be Rima Toya and that was because she had a modelling job. However it seemed a little late for a photo shoot. Walking over to the ledge I looked into the forest and sighed again when I spotted two Day Class girls.

"And here I was hoping for a peaceful night. Well, I better get to work." I whispered, climbing on the balcony ledge, bracing myself I jumped to the nearest tree, grabbed the closet branch and stuck the landing. It's times like that I'm glad gym is by best class.

"You two! Give me your names and class numbers!" I shouted and stood up straighter. "Leaving the dorms at night is prohibited in the school rules. It's dangerous out here so give me your names and numbers quickly and leave." I demanded, giving my best serious stare as I pulled at my prefect badge. The girls didn't even flinch and only stared at me.

"Gees, Yuki, chill out. We just came to take some pictures of the Night Class. A few shouldn't matter." The long haired girl said as she held a rag in her hand. The other, shorted haired girl, sat on the ground as her knee was bleeding... wait, what?

"Oh no, not good. You're bleeding." I said and ran over to the two girls. I grabbed at their arms to pull them to their feet before I began pushing at them to leave.

"Gees, Yuki, what's wrong with you?" The short haired girl asked. I ignored her and continued to try to get them away from the school.

"Yeah, are you scared of blood all of a sudden?" The long hair girl asked. Her tone had a slight tease to it and this I couldn't ignore.

"No, I'm not. Just hurry up and..."

_Thump _

A foot step from behind me and I could feel them. Vampires, they had already found us. Taking my hands away from the girls I grabbed at my Artemis and, giving it a fling to extract it to full size, swung it behind me to protect these two girls, shouting _Who's There_. Yet my attack was countered when the Artemis was grabbed by none other then Akatsuki Kain. His hand sizzled and his smirking cousin stood next to him.

"Scary. The Headmaster has trained you well." I was told, a innocent smile on Akatsuki's face. I wasn't sure if he was mocking me or actually commenting me but I glared at them all the same.

"Oh! Night Class students Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aido, Wow." The girls behind me started to squeal happily, oblivious of the danger they were in. As much as I dislike the fan girls and their squealing I will do my very best to protect them.

"Oh dear. We only came because we smelt blood. How mean of you, Yuki." Hanabusa said, his eyes turning a dangerous shade of red and narrowing. "We just happened to drop by." and his eyes returned to blue before the girls could notice.

I was angry now and, once Akatsuki let it go to lick his hand -which I don't think I needed to see- held out Artemis. As I mentioned before Hanabusa Aido and I are not friends. To explain why very simply; Hanabusa has a obvious crush on Kameko. He has witnessed Kameko give me attention a few times and I guess that make him jealous of me. I wont lie, I am a little jealous of him because at least he lives in the same dorm as Kameko. I want to say it's a guy thing but I know girls can feel the same. The only difference between me and Hanabusa compared to the fan girls is we don't name call or try to cat fight.

"Ah, I never expected it to smell so nice and sweet." He said as he closed his eyes and sniffed. The look on his face as he smelled the blood made me feel uneasy.

"I'm surprised that it's your blood." He continued, his eyes opening and narrowing dangerously again. This time I grew angry and confused as the girls began squealing about how Hanabusa commented on their scent.

'Why would he be surprised? Doesn't he like the smell of human blood?' I thought as I prepared for a fight. I would not allow him to touch one hair on these girls' bodies.

"Don't even think of touching these girls, Aido. I have no problems in..." I trailed off as Hanabusa surprised me by grabbing Artemis with one hand as his other hand grabbed my hand.

"Did you fall?" He asked, his hand gripping my wrist. I was so confused that I didn't even try to pull away

"The unexpectedly nice smell," Hanabusa said as he pulled my hand away from Artemis and showed me my palm. "Is _your _blood, Yuki." he told me, his fangs bared as his grip suddenly tightened. On the outside I was trying to stay calm but on the inside I was freaking out

"What the hell!" I shouted. Alright so maybe I wasn't as calm on the outside as I wanted to be.

'Oh great! I must have cut myself when I grabbed that tree branch.' I thought as I tried to pull my hand away. Sadly Hanabusa was too strong and pulled my hand closer to him.

Why was Hanabusa going on about _my _blood?! We dislike each other and I'm a boy! Wouldn't he rather want blood from a girl? Not that I would let him though. Just the thought that he found my blood appetizing made my stomach turn. I tried pulling away and using Artemis on him but Hanabusa was ten times stronger than me. He didn't even seem bothered that Artemis was sizzling at his touch as be pulled my hand to his mouth.

"Aido, stop!" I demanded and tried curling my fingers over my palm. It didn't stop him and Hanabusa moved his grip from my wrist to my hand, forcing me to hold my fingers out.

"It's smells so good. It's so... very... tempting." Hanabusa whispered. Before I could stop him he opened his mouth, bared his fangs and bit my hand.

It didn't exactly hurt; it was just the tip of his fangs. It did frighten me though. Ever since that incident ten years ago I've had a slight fear of vampires. I trusted the Night Class vampires and everything but being bitten brought back the memory of ten years ago. Now that Hanabusa had the nerve to bite me I didn't fear him exactly -though he can be scary when he wants to- but it didn't help with our _friendship _at all. I don't know if I hated him more since I can't bring myself to actually hate anyone. I didn't like him any better that's for sure.

"Is... is he a vampire?!" I heard one of the girls gasp. Her voice was shaky but I couldn't turn to look at either of them.

"No, there's no such thing." the other said uneasily. She too sounded shaky but in denial.

'This is very bad.' I thought and dropped Artemis. I began to struggle some more as Hanabusa began sucking on my hand but his other hand grabbed my shoulder to keep me still.

"Aido, you jerk, let me go! Stop it!" I shouted and pulled on the arm that held my hand. My attempt to free myself failed as Hanabusa moved his other grip from my right shoulder to my left shoulder, now holding me against his chest.

"I want more." He said as he finally pulled his face away from my hand. His fangs were bared and a drop of blood fell from his mouth, causing the girls to gasp.

"I would have never expected _you _of all people to have such delicious blood. May I have more?" Hanabusa asked with a fanged smile. Let me tell you now that seeing a vampire, who just bit you, smile at you with blood down his lips was not a comfortable sight.

"Are you crazy? Hell no, you know I can't give you any. Let go of me! Aido!" I shouted and attempted to get out of Hanabusa's grip again as the girls fainted again. Damn it, why did I have to be so weak?

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

Before either Hanabusa or Yuki -or Akatsuki who was doing nothing but staring up at the sky- could do anything, a gun was pushed to the side of Hanabusa's head. Yasuko seemed to appear out of no where. Her eyes glared with all her hatred and her finger was close to pulling the gun's trigger. After getting wind that Yuki was in danger she had left the school to find two Night Class students attacking him.

"Drinking blood on campus is strictly forbidden. Did you lose your mind on the scent of blood, vampire?" She asked angrily, her gun still held out strong.

"Yasuko, don't! I'm fine." Yuki shouted and continued to wiggle in Hanabus's grip. The vampire paid the male prefect little attention as he smiled cockily at Yasuko.

"Eh? I only tasted him." Hanabusa said in a innocent yet cocky tone as he gave Yuki's bloody hand a lick. If possible Yasuko's eyes turned more cold and her finger pulled down on the trigger.

_Bang_

"Oh!" Hanabusa said as he scrunched up, eyes closed tightly. The vampire was no longer holding Yuki and it was soon revealed that he was holding up Yasuko's arm.

"That scared me." Hanabusa breathed in relief once he realized he was safe.

"You idiot! Why did you shoot?!" He shouted at her. Yasuko ignored the boy and glared over his head.

"My, my." Akatsuki Kain said, a cold sweat rolling down his head. He, and the others, stared at a purple light lit up the tree next to him, only inches above his head.

"Do you mind putting that away, your _Bloody Rose _gun? It is a great threat to us." A female voice everyone knew very well said. At the sound of it Yuki became shy and Hanabusa got nervous and perhaps a little frightened.

"As you know I will take care of this fool and wait for the Headmaster's instructions." Kameko said as she grabbed the back of Hanabusa's shirt. The male vampire looked frightened and a little bit embarrassed.

"Dorm president Kuran." Hanabusa said nervously. As frightened as he was of the trouble he was in Hanabusa couldn't help but be secretly happy to be held by Kameko.

"Is that acceptable, Kiryu?" Kameko asked, a serious stare on her face. As Hanabusa was deadpanning Yuki looked up at Yasuko.

"Yasuko." Yuki said when he noticed she was glaring. Closing her eyes, she finally put her gun back in her jacket pocket.

"Just get him out of here, Kuran." She said, refusing to look at anyone any longer. Kameko nodded before looking over to Akatsuki.

"Kain" She spoke his name. Akatsuki tensed and pointed a finger at himself.

"Me?" he asked.

"Why did you make no attempt to stop Aido? You are also to blame." Kameko said, causing the tall vampire to do a _oh bother _expression. It's not like he allowed Hanabusa to attack Yuki; he just got distracted is all.

"Yuki, What should be done with the two Day Class girls who have fainted? Will you take care of it?" Kameko asked, looking over to the boy with a soft smile. Forcing himself not to over tense, Yuki smiled brightly at the girl he admired.

"Oh, yes Kameko." He said happily before shaking his head to correct himself. "I mean the Headmaster will make sure their memories get erased. Even if they cause bad headaches I still feel a bit sorry for them." he said and looked back at the two girls that were still laying on the ground. Kameko smiled more as she and the other two turned to leave.

"Alright, I'll intrust you to take care of the rest. I'm sorry we scared you, Yuki." the female vampire apologized with a sadder smile. Yuki quickly held out his hands and waved them.

"No, don't be, you didn't do anything. Aido just nibbled me, that's all." he said, trying to insure he was not harmed or scared. Kameko gave one last smile and nodded in acknowledgement before walking off with the two younger, male vampires.

_**~First person P.O.V/Yuki~**_

I couldn't stop a smile from taking over my face as I watched Kameko walk away with Hanabusa and Akatsuki. She really was different from any other vampire. However not only was she different but she was special. I'd give anything to be a young child again and have Kameko visit me at the Headmaster's privet living quarters. Sadly, since high school started up, I have been seeing less and less of her. Suddenly, without warning, I felt my arm get grabbed as I looked over to see Yasuko taking the ribbon off of her jacket.

"What are you doing, Yasuko?" I asked as she started to wrap her ribbon around my hand. She ignored me as she used her teeth to tighten it.

"Yasuko..."

"We're leaving. Get those two quickly. This place stinks of blood and it's making me sick. It is proof that they, being attracted to this smell, are beasts." Yasuko said coldly as she walked away. I couldn't move for a moment and just stood there watching her get farther away.

Four years ago, ever since her family was killed by a vampire Yasuko has something in her heart that she wont let anyone see. It's actually very sad because Yasuko was very close to me and I wanted her to be happy. Once I couldn't see Yasuko any more I sighed and picked up both girls, one over each shoulder. Thankfully gym class has made me strong but I swear these girls were heavier then they looked.

_**~Time Skip~**_

'Yasuko... she talks to me now, a lot more than when we first met.' I thought as I stared at myself in the mirror, drying my hair with a towel. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Yasuko had entered the bathroom until she was already halfway in.

"What the hell, Yasuko! Why did you come in come!" I demanded, hanging my towel around my shoulders. Damn this girl has no sense of privacy.

Yasuko was wearing her sleeping clothes. Unlike most girls she slept in two piece pyjamas; black pants and a white t-shirt. I actually had suspicions that her pyjamas were really just parts of the male uniform. Under her one arm she carried a light blue towel. I myself was wearing while baggy pyjama pants and held the pink towel around my shoulders. I didn't care about colors and didn't think pink was too girly; besides Yasuko had the only other clean towel at the time.

"If you want to complain do it to the dorm bathrooms that close early in the morning!" She snapped at me. Yeah I guess I should mention we were using the Headmaster's privet bathroom at the time.

_**~Third Person P.O.V(2)~**_

"It's not my fault you're too slow. And men have the nerve to say girls are the ones that take too long in the bathroom." Yasuko grumbled the last part as she began to unbutton her shirt. Startled by what she was doing, Yuki picked up his shampoo bottle and threw it at her.

"Gah! What are you doing?! At least wait until I leave until you undress." Yuki shouted, a dark blush over taking his face. Yasuko deadpanned but stopped taking off her shirt.

"Stop being such a baby. I have a bra on and I have no interest in showing you my breasts." Yasuko said, causing Yuki to glare and blush even more. Huffing, he turned his attention back to the mirror and continued to dry his hair; until Yasuko unexpectedly walked over and sniffed him.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked, crept out. Yasuko stood up straighter and stared at him.

"The smell of blood is gone." She stated what was quiet obvious. Yuki grumbled and turned his back on her to avoid having to look at the open shirt which showed a black bra.

"Oh shut up. My hand stopped bleeding around an hour ago. However if vampires were actually like they're portrayed in legends, I could have turned into a vampire from being bitten." Yuki said as he stared at himself in the mirror. A thoughtful look soon coated his face.

"Have I ever told you that I was almost attacked by a rogue vampire ten years ago? I wonder if they find my blood that appealing." He said thoughtfully. Yasuko kept her back to him as she walked for the showers.

"How would I know?" she asked. Yuki smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, who knows. However I plan to be more careful from now on. I am one of Cross Academy's guardians. It'd be a disgrace if vampires drink my blood more than once. I can't keep having girls save me either, can I?" Yuki asked playfully winking and holding out a peace sign with his fingers. However he deadpanned the moment he realized Yasuko was ignoring him.

_**~In The Moon Dorms~**_

"Ten day's suspension, huh?" Hanabusa asked himself as he sat on a chair in Kameko's room. The female vampire in question was leaning against her desk, drying her wet hair with a towel.

"Yuki's blood was worth all the trouble. I'm surprised how sweet it was, I never would expect that taste to come from a boy that needs to be saved by girls all the time." he said with a deep sigh. Akatsuki said nothing but tensed as Kameko pulled away from her desk and came close.

"I wonder if the blood tablets are enough for me. When I smelt his blood I couldn't resist tasting some and I just..."

_slap _

Hanabusa's head was forced to the side and Kameko smacked him across the face. One of her nails caused a cut on his cheek but it went unnoticed for the moment. Akatsuki looked at his cousin in shock and Hanabusa looked like a child that had been caught stealing a cookie from the top shelf.

"You just?" She asked angrily. Hanabusa pouted and looked down at his lap.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." He said as Kameko walked away, licking Hanabusa's blood off her fingers.

**First night end**

* * *

**(1) **I don't think the boy that says this is Takuma. I think the female is Ruka but I think Takuma would either be closer to Kaname or Shiki

**(2) **I only changed the Point Of View because I accidently started saying Yuki instead of Me and I without realizing it. So instead of editing all of that changing the P.O.V was much easier

there, edited! Now please read my other story **The Paradox Theory**


End file.
